


Lullabies

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [6]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Babies, F/M, Headcanon, Singing, domestic seeds, domestic!seed, seed babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: requested by tumblr user @thirstyforjohnseed: I don’t know if this has been asked before. Probably 😅 but how about headcanons of the Seeds catching their s/o singing their baby to sleep? Just listened to Baby Mine by Alison Krauss and now I want some soft Seeds lolalso available on my tumblr @farcryfuckmeup





	1. Jacob Seed

\- jacob is very nervous about being a father, stemming from his own life experiences and the father he had growing up. when he sees you two, all of his worries wash away.

\- he offers to put the baby to sleep often, but secretly loves when you do it so he can watch.

-he’d never heard you sing before, but by god does he love it just like everything else about you.

\- since he’d met you, he was still the rough mountain man he is on the outside but became softer and more gentle with you. this increased tenfold when you found out you were going to be parents and even more once you had the baby.

\- he asks you to teach him the lullabies you know in hopes of being a better dad, even though you already think he’s amazing.

\- he emulates a lot of the parental behaviors he sees you do, but also tosses in a few of his own. he looks to you for guidance on parenting in fear he’ll fuck up.

\--------------

He’d had a long day with the Project and the Judges. That god damn Deputy was always fucking things up even in the simplest of ways. But today, they’d been especially dense and set a bunch of Bliss Wolves free. 

As Jacob walked up to the front porch to the Seed Ranch, he shook his head in disbelief. Not only was the Deputy going to be cleaning up the aftermath of a pack of feral wolves on the loose, but Jacob was going to have to replace the wolves that the Project wouldn’t be able to find.

He twisted the doorknob of John’s ranch and stepped inside quietly. It was late at night, and even though John probably wasn’t home, he didn’t know if you were asleep yet. 

Jacob took a step inside, then stepped on the heels of his boots to remove them. His socks were quiet against the hardwood floor as he moved through the living room, and up the stairs to the section of the house dedicated to sleeping quarters.

He glanced at the floor as he walked past each closed door, trying to hazard a guess at which one you were in if there was light seeping through the bottom. It wasn’t light or a cracked door that led him to where you were, but rather the soft sound of singing.

As carefully as he could, Jacob grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. There was a soft glow of constellations illuminating the room, and right next to the little machine creating them, was you.

You were snuggled comfortably into a large rocking chair, with a small infant nestled against your chest. The small tufts of bright ginger hair were the only sign that the baby was Jacob’s when her eyes were closed, otherwise, she had the same shining blues as her father.

You were singing a lullaby Jacob didn’t recognize, but he figured it was one you were taught as a child yourself.

“From your head down to your toes, you’re not much. Goodness knows but you’re so precious to me. Sweet as can be, baby of mine.” Your voice was soft as you sang to the little bean in your arms, and Jacob leaned against the door frame with a full heart. He’ll admit to being nervous about having a child of his own, which will always be a grave understatement, but the second he saw you holding your child in your arms for the first time, Jacob knew he was in love.

Moments like this cemented in Jacob’s mind that despite the hand he’d originally been dealt, he was currently the luckiest man in the world, and as long as he had the two of you, he always would be.


	2. John Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this has been asked before. Probably 😅 but how about headcanons of the Seeds catching their s/o singing their baby to sleep? Just listened to Baby Mine by Alison Krauss and now I want some soft Seeds lol
> 
> also available on my tumblr @farcryfuckmeup

\- he hears it during his baptisms, he talks about it all the time. his amazing partner and the beautiful baby you have. washing away sins will grant even a fraction of the happiness he has managed to attain with you.

\- he pulls out a sketchbook and sits down in a rocking chair across from you, drawing out the heartwarming scene before him. 

\- sometimes if john recognizes the song, he might even pitch in a few notes.

\-------------

John startled awake in the middle of the night, his arm automatically moving to your spot on the bed. He became slightly concerned when he found the sheets warm, but empty.

He sat up in bed, the sheets falling down to his lap and exposing his scarred and tattooed torso. John gave a little shiver at the exposure before swinging his feet around to the side of the bed and climbing out of it.

He fixed the sheets briefly before rubbing his eyes and sliding his feet into a pair of navy blue slippers.

Then John opened the drawer of the bedside table and removed a small journal and pencil before heading out of your bedroom.

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where you were in the middle of the night. For the past eight and a half months it was either the bathroom or the kitchen.

John found the door to the nursery wide open and had to stop himself from rapping the door frame with his knuckles to get your attention.

At first glance, he thought you were asleep, slumped in the arms of the luxurious rocking chair he’d purchased for the nursery.

Then he heard you humming and noticed your fingers moving ever so slightly over the onesie your infant was donned in.

Very quietly, John snuck into the nursery and sat down in an identical rocking chair across the room. He folded his legs up to his chest as he flipped open his journal to the first empty page.

He didn’t notice your eyes crack open while he’d situated himself, as you hadn’t stopped humming, but you smiled to yourself and closed your eyes again regardless.

John sat and sketched, taking note of how long it had been since the rise and fall of your chest had evened out and the humming had stopped. He sketched until he had a general outline done, then set his journal down and stood up from his chair.

Trying not to wake you, John’s fingers wrapped around the body of your child, and he held the babe to his bare chest. She was warm to the touch, sending a fuzzy feeling flowing through his veins. One of his hands came up to cradle her head as the other supported her body, and John sat back down in his rocking chair.

You awoke a half-hour later to find John passed out with your daughter on his chest and a small smile on his face.

Every now and then John would wake up from a nightmare, or he just didn’t look as peaceful as he usually did. But whenever he held that little girl, he never looked happier or more relaxed.


	3. Joseph Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this has been asked before. Probably 😅 but how about headcanons of the Seeds catching their s/o singing their baby to sleep? Just listened to Baby Mine by Alison Krauss and now I want some soft Seeds lol
> 
> also available on my tumblr @farcryfuckmeup

\- he loves to hear you sing the songs of the project, especially when playing with your child.

\- before you had a child, he often used to like writing his sermons and listen to you sing. now he requests you bring the baby with you whenever you two go places.

\- joseph often falls asleep with you and the baby, especially if you’re singing them to sleep.

\------------

If he could spend every day like this, Joseph was sure he could die happy. The rain had started pouring while the three of you were at his compound visiting, so the Father had deemed it best to take shelter in the church.

So there you were, lounging across the first row of pews, rocking your daughter in your arms. Joseph stood at the front of the church behind a table, the Book of Joseph open in front of him.

Between Joseph softly mumbling what he read and the pattering of the rain, it didn’t take much to get your daughter to calm down for a nap.

“Baby mine, don’t you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine.”

Joseph had stopped reading his book and looked up at you in awe, but you’d only noticed once he’d started walking towards you.

“Did you finish writing your sermons for next week?” Your voice was quiet, just above a hush as you shifted around so that Joseph could sit next to you.

The wood creaked as he did so, and he helped adjust you and your daughter so you were leaning into him.

“No, not yet. I just couldn’t help myself while you two are sitting here looking so peaceful.” Joseph’s voice crooned in your ear, your cheeks turning pink at his compliment.

“Well, I’d hate to keep you from your duties, Joseph.” You whispered softly and gently brushed your thumb across the infant’s forehead, and Joseph’s finger followed. It trailed down her cheek and down to her chubby little neck.

“Oh, nonsense. Most of them are done, and my little family is here. We can spare some time.” Joseph reached up and stroked your cheek with a warm smile. Almost one of disbelief.

Joseph, much like his siblings, had never thought a family outside of his two brothers would be possible. Sure he had the Project and the family that came along with it, but there was something special about having his own little family. One he’d gained and created for himself.

“I hope you know I love you,” Joseph turned his attention from you to the infant in your arms and touched her nose lovingly. “And I love this little beacon of hope, too.”


End file.
